Consort of Olympus
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: In an attempt to stop WWIII, Percy Jackson swears an oath on the River Styx to the gods of Olympus. But things don't go quite as planned & he ends up with more than he bargained for giving the title "Percy Jackson & the Olympians" a whole new meaning!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.

**Author's Note:** I realise this idea has probably been done to the death, but I always liked weird and wacky pairings (as you can tell by stories on my profile) and this pairing(s) appealed to me. Do take note that this is an AU version of _The Lightning Thief_ and basically starts before Percy Jackson inherits his first quest.

I got this idea when I recalled Chiron saying something about what would be the 'perfect compensation' to stop the war between Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon other than Poseidon's son acting as a peace offering or something. So instead of returning Zeus' Lightning Bolt, Percy has another trick up his sleeve.

Or the Olympians do anyways making the title _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ most amusing in my opinion. But enough rambling or I'll likely bore you to tears. Just to warn you though, there will be smut, slash, Femlash, and a host of other things (nothing too weird though) as well as normal sex. Don't like; don't read, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

"What a better peace offering," Chiron said. "Then to have Poseidon's son return Zeus' property?"

Time slowed.

The sky darkened and even Mother Nature herself seemed to hold her breath. Percy Jackson definitely did, and clenched his fists in the process as if undergoing intense internal deliberation.

"Fine," He said after what seemed like an eternity. "I'll do it."

Chiron looked relieved.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly. "There are conditions..."

"Yes, blast it!" Percy growled, no longer wanting to play games with the gods. "If that's what it takes to stop the war then I will act as the peace offering of the gods and goddesses themselves. I swear on the River Styx!"

Chiron's face paled and Grover looked mortified like his worst nightmare had come to pass. His ears trembled and Percy suddenly realised he had said something wrong.

Had he?

"Err, what? Guys? What's happening? What did I do wrong?" Percy asked sharply, feeling a strange tingling sensation spread throughout his entire body.

"You...you just..." Grover stammered.

But the satyr never got to finish his sentence for there was a noiseless clap of thunder and a flash of brilliant white light. His vision blurred and stretched, while his stomach felt like it was turning upside down. His mind reeled and black spots danced in his eyes.

He could see Grover and Chiron very faintly now as if he was going to pass out and even their voices seemed distant and far away. Then he lost all awareness of the world around him and everything went black.

X~X~X~X~X

The Council was in an uproar.

All the gods and goddesses had gathered around the Council Chamber and every single throne was filled. Even Dionysus, Hades, and Chiron were present. Delicate pixies flitted about the tense room, handing out refreshments on ivory platters.

But no one cared about food or drink.

No one needed to.

An attempt to stop a three-way war that was brewing, possibly even World War III, had been made by an impulsive and dim-witted demigod. The Ancient Oath the gods had made to never interact with their children had just been violated and was, in fact, obliterated by the attempt.

Said attempt had been accidentally made by none other than one Percy Jackson who was, perhaps, the most impulsive and naive demigod alive. Why, he had just unknowingly sworn an oath to become a slave to the e gods so long as they stopped the war. Violating the Oath had come about by swearing on the River Styx, which practically forced them to pay attention to the peace offering.

"I say we take him up on his offer and make him a god in the process!"

Needless to say, that comment had come from Ares who somehow had developed a particular dislike of Percy Jackson. Perhaps he had been snooping around amongst Apollo's Prophecy Chamber, but whatever the case he took great delight in the idea of beating someone up who would constantly reappear and never die.

He couldn't target one of the gods or goddesses since that would cause the Apocalypse without a doubt. But this Percy Jackson was young, foolish, and naive. In other words, should he become a god (and the gods' play thing no doubt) he would be fresh meat and the perfect punching bag for the God of War.

Luckily enough for Percy, not all the gods or goddesses felt that way.

"Definitely not!" Aphrodite spat, glaring daggers at her boyfriend. "I have great plans for Percy Jackson. That demigod was to get together with Annabeth Chase and make history. It was practically written in the stars!"

"Forget it!" Athena shrieked. "My daughter, my smart and beautiful daughter will not mate with that spawn of Poseidon!"

"Are you calling my son a freak?" Poseidon roared, clearly affronted.

"_Hades_, yes!" Athena retorted.

"Are you dissin' me, girl?" Hades threatened, his eyes flashing with fury.

"Sexist!" Hera screamed fiendishly.

"Will you stop flirting in the bloody Council Chamber?" Hephaestus was bellowing at Ares and Aphrodite, not wanting to be left out of the argument.

Mr. D meanwhile, was in his element since he was the god of wine and madness. He was practically cackling in glee as he sprouted grape vines all over the oblivious gods and goddesses' thrones while the nearby satyrs stared at him in utter adoration.

A certain nymph sighed at him wistfully and Mr. D gave her a sly wink which was not lost by Zeus who immediately began to dispute with the god of wine, clearly wanting someone to listen to him.

Chiron just sighed as he saw that Hermes too was arguing, but with Apollo. Even Herme's snakes were bickering with each other and as were all the lesser gods and goddesses. It was no surprise that the tumult (being from the ruling Olympians no less) was heard way down at the bottom of the Empire State Building.

Finally, Chiron couldn't stand it any longer and took a deep breath before standing up to his full height as the powerfully-built Centaur he was. Squaring his shoulders, he steeled his manly reserve (or half-manly, half-horsely anyways) and used the Mist to amplify his voice.

"Quiet!" He roared as loud as he dared, stomping his hoof repeatedly.

All at once, an awkward almost eerie stillness settled all over Olympus. Everyone down at the Empire State Building was shocked into silence too, for so strong was the centaur's voice. The aged heroes-trainer could only dread the thought of the _New York Times _the following day...

..._New York Times reports peculiar lapse of silence in the entire Empire State Building at twelve o'clock in the afternoon. No one knows what happened and some preachers are ranting about the end of the world. What with everyone seemingly going deaf and mute at the exact same time for such a short period, one can only wonder if there is some truth to those words..._

Chiron's face flushed when he realised that all the gods and goddesses were focused on him, each one glaring, aside from those who were giving death glares at Dionysus for making it impossible to sit on their thrones due to the grape vines.

"Percy Jackson is just a child," Chiron said softly once he had regained his senses. "He was forced into this new and dangerous world by the capture and possible death of his mother. I know his step-father has been awfully hard on him and even hit his mother from time to time. Percy has made no friends at school aside from Grover.

"He is a newcomer to this and we are all making it _very_ hard on him. If anything I am surprised he accepted the quest so easily even if he did word his oath the wrong way. It would be no wonder that he turn traitor when he realised just what he promised and I would only sympathise with him. As you all should!"

Most of the gods and goddesses hung their heads in shame and defeat at Chiron's words for they knew the centaur was telling the truth. Percy Jackson was just trying to stop the war and had given himself up as a peace offering willingly. Swearing on the River Styx had only made things harder and now they had to take him up on his offer whether they liked it or not at the risk of chaos breaking loose.

"You're right, Chiron," Poseidon said grimly, his eyes red with rage at how Smelly Gabe had handled Sally Jackson. "We'll take young Percy up on his offer to stop the war. Brother?"

Poseidon turned hesitantly to Zeus to see the King of the Gods frowning thoughtfully.

"Such a demigod should not have lived such a life," Zeus said. "Now he is striving to save Olympus and the world by stopping another war. I could not have asked for a better peace offering, Chiron, and will accept Percy's offer."

Chiron felt his heart get lighter for a minute although it was crushed when he realised what exactly this would mean for poor Percy. Almost dreading the answer now, he glanced one by one at all the gods and goddesses and received mixed feelings as they each nodded their approval. Even Mr. D, Athena, and Artemis accepted which was very strange considering the circumstances.

"Very well," Chiron said, trying to keep a blank face. "Since all of you have accepted Percy's offer, I shall call him to Olympus from the void he is in right now."

The gods and goddesses actually looked relieved and even awed realising that a possible war had been prevented by an accident from a very dull demigod. Heaving a sigh, Chiron murmured the spell that would bring Percy Jackson here to Olympus and to his fate.

"Forgive me, child," He prayed silently, before finishing the spell and making his way slowly back to Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N:** This was more of an introduction-based chapter but I promise there will be scenes coming up next and a lot of them. Also, there's no war to deal with and Annabeth's going on the quest to retrieve Zeus' lightning bolt, just because. Percy and Annabeth were never real close before the quest so that works in my favour. But enough said! I really hope I got the personalities of the gods and goddesses right along with Percy and all. If I slipped up somewhere, please tell me so that I can fix it.

Thanks a ton in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ at all!

**Author's Note:** Since I had some free time, I decided to write Chapter Two. Do take note that there will be loads of smut, slash, Femlash, normal sex, drama, and a tad bit of action in this fanfic. It's not for everyone, I know, but don't say I didn't warn you! Also, as much as I hate to admit it I'm not the greatest at writing these kind of scenes so I would appreciate it if anyone wants to offer their help in this manner either as a Beta or Co-Writer. No names will be mentioned if you don't want to and feel free to PM me instead of comment. Last but not least, if any of you have suggestions and advice I'm all ears. So now without further ado, I present you the next chapter of "Peace Offering!"

**Chapter Two**

Percy Jackson awoke feeling more refreshed and renewed than ever. For some reason, he was pleasantly calm upon discovering that he was not in his room at home, in his cabin at Camp Half-Blood or anywhere else for that matter. For indeed he was at neither of those places. He was sprawled out on a giant, king-sized bed with white silk sheets and fluffy pillows.

One glance at the ceiling revealed an impressively dome-shaped roof with a single round window at the exact middle, allowing a pillar of light to stream into the room making his surroundings look almost surreal. The dome was decorated by lavish paintings such as he'd imagine in a Greek museum or some ancient temple of a young boy with familiar-looking messy black hair and piercing green eyes.

He was naked all but for a silk loins-cloth and flanked on either side by pretty nymphs and worshiping satyrs all of which were offering him something or another. The boy looked like a god in the painting and that surprised Percy, for the boy in the painting looked like an identical image of himself.

_Wait a minute..._ Percy thought with a sinking feeling of dread. _Gods..._

That word only brought him back to reality and the realisation of what he had done rammed into him like an angry minotaur.

Why did he always have to do something so stupid? Why couldn't he just lead a normal life for once?

His mind drifted back to that fateful afternoon and he realised why Grover and Chiron's faces were pale in shock and horror at his oath.

At first, panic flared up within him and melded with anger when he realised where he probably was – on Olympus – but he heaved a resigned sigh upon realising there was no way out of this.

He had sworn an oath to stop the war and the gods had already accepted. According to Chiron's history lesson, this was a better option that awaited him anyways since he should not have been born due to the Ancient Pact that the Big Three made after World War II.

It was better to be accepted by the Olympians in this way than not at all and zapped out of existence. On thinking about it further, he realised it wasn't all that bad since now he had to be immortal or something since he was taken to Olympus for the otherworldly presence within the room told him that he was.

Indeed, the presence was palpable and thriving as if alive and definitely powerful. Suddenly, Percy blushed when he guessed what it was and realised that he was not alone.

Sucking in a deep breath, his gaze darted about the room until they settled on a lone figure. Percy was momentarily stunned to see that it was none other than Lord Zeus himself, King of the Gods.

The Immortal was dressed in a white tunic trimmed in green with short sleeves and a silver belt around his waist. He wore no shoes and the tunic ended at his knees. The King of Gods watched him with an impassive but observant expression, if such a thing was possible.

Percy Jackson squirmed on the bed, feeling suddenly like an incompetent fool and totally inadequate compared to the Sky Lord.

It didn't help either that it suddenly dawned on Percy that the young boy was unclothed except for a silk loins-cloth much like the painting of him, and that he was a wimp compared to the strength and glory of Zeus.

_King Zeus,_ Percy's practical self corrected his dull self exasperatedly, before adding. _Why can't you get _anything _right?_

As if reading his thoughts, Zeus chuckled and his eyes glinted with amusement. Percy blushed, realising that the god probably could read his mind since he was the king of gods.

_Indeed I can, Percy Jackson._

The demigod in question gave a yelp of surprise and flinched as he heard the god's deep voice resonating in his mind. He could not believe himself. He was communicating in his head with a god! Could anything be weirder?

_Perhaps,_ Zeus chuckled and Percy blushed.

"How so, my lord?" Percy asked shyly, albeit aloud.

He wasn't used to this whole telepathic thing.

Zeus relented and spoke in like-fashion not wanting to offend the boy more than he had to.

"We Olympians took you up on your offer," Zeus explained softly.

"All of you?" Percy gasped, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Aye," Zeus agreed. "All of us. You are now the Royal Consort of Olympus and World War III has ended before it began. A certain God of War discovered a hint of where the missing godly icons – my Lightning Bolt and Lord Hades' Helm of Darkness – are located and they are being tracked down as we speak. The true thief will not know what hit him."

"Good!" Percy said happily, and blushed furiously when the god smiled heartily at him.

"So I take it you are fine with the...arrangement?" Zeus asked curiously.

"Well, it came as a surprise at first," Percy replied. "No doubt about that. However, I have come to terms with it and this appears to be the easiest solution, but on one condition!"

"Yes?" Zeus prompted warily.

"That you make me immortal, get rid of Smelly Gabe, and give my mom the perfect life," Percy said all in one breath.

"Those are three conditions," Zeus pointed out unable to resist a grin.

"True," Percy admitted after regaining his breath. "But I know you want me in your bed and I'll admit to being a little intrigued by the arrangement."

"You are?" Zeus asked eagerly.

He did not enjoy sleeping with unwilling lovers. While he had done so in the past it made the situation most...uncomfortable...

"I am," Percy sighed. "And I will live up to what you expect of me and more if you carry out my request."

"I will see to it, Percy Jackson," Zeus said solemnly. "You have my word as King of the Gods that all three of your conditions will be fulfilled to the utmost of our abilities."

"Thanks," Percy said softly, but there was a smile on his face and Zeus marvelled at how it appeared as if a heavy load had been lifted from the poor boy's shoulder.

Not wanting to wait a moment longer to ease his pain, Zeus flicked his fingers startling Percy with a brief flash of white light.

"There," He said. "Now I have just informed the other Olympians of the plan and they are eagerly brainstorming a method to carry it out to perfection."

Percy smirked at the mental image and Zeus was momentarily startled to feel a flicker of joy at the grin.

What was going on here?

Muttering a curse under his breath, he shook his head and waited for Percy to make the next move. He did not want an uprising on Olympus led by one rather impulsive demigod.

As if on cue, realisation spread all over Percy Jackson's face and the demigod gave an infuriating grin. At a tantalising pace, the boy began to unwind his loins-cloth.

After what seemed like an age, he tossed it aside where it fell off the bed almost in glee. Anticipation welled up within Zeus as he saw Percy spread his legs slowly but surely with a seductive teasing that would put even Aphrodite to shame.

Hoping that this was an invitation, the Sky Lord flicked his fingers and his robe vanished only to reappear folded neatly in a pile on the chair he had been sitting on previously.

Percy's eyes widened for a second as they glimpse his member. It was obvious that he had never seen a naked man before and the size of his member surprised him. The god smirked at Percy's shock and the smirk eased into a grin when the demigod pouted cutely.

"How come _I'm _not that big?" Percy asked, surprising Zeus as he gestured to the King's member.

Zeus was stunned to feel himself blush and scowled making Percy cower in mock terror.

_The King of Olympus does not blush!_ Zeus chanted in his mind. _The King of Olympus does not blush! The King of Olympus..._

_Oh yes you do!_ A voice quipped teasingly in his head.

Zeus started as he realised it was none other than the Son of Poseidon whose face had split into a grin, clearly holding in his laughter at the powerful god's surprise. Zeus was _never_ surprised!

"That's it!" He growled, and lunged onto the bed launching into a tickle fight with Percy as his target.

The demigod cracked up laughing as the god tickled him in all the right places (he was a god after all) and was briefly surprised to see Percy respond to the tickle fight. Soon they were both rolling over each other as the tickle fight matured into a wrestle for dominance.

Even though they were both gods (Percy was practically a god now), they broke out into a sweat as they each struggled to subdue the other. Percy's face was strained with determination and Zeus was glaring in an attempt to scare his prey into submission. _He_ was the King of the Gods, after all and would be the Alpha.

Wanting to reinforce his claim, Zeus leaned forward and kissed Percy roughly on the lips. The demigod flinched from the unexpected contact and his eyes flew open in surprise.

But then they were filled with mischief and it was Zeus' turn to be surprised as Percy kissed him back just as heatedly. At first the kisses were hesitant and wary but Percy gave in to the bigger man and parted his lips, granting access to his mouth.

Zeus grinned against Percy's lips and thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth resulting in a stifled moan from Percy. Zeus felt his body relax as their tongues met and began to familiarise themselves with each other.

Zeus and Percy's hands followed in suit stroking and caressing each other's bodies with a fervour. They were now drenched in sweat, but neither cared as their erections joined the fray.

Zeus gasped as he felt Percy's hardened cock against his and groaned in satisfaction as Percy began to pump his hips against his own. It had been a long time since he had went to bed with a willing lover, a male no less, and he had almost forgot what it felt like.

Even though they were gods, they still had emotions and each loved to be loved for what they were. Percy smirked inwardly but was too caught up in the action to render any resistance.

Gingerly at first, Percy removed his tongue from Zeus' and – ignoring the god's impatient growl – bent his head to kiss Zeus' neck. Zeus sighed deeply as Percy planted kisses all along his lover's neck and shoulders, moving from one to the other.

He trailed upwards after a short while and began to suckle Zeus' earlobe earning a very pleasant reaction. Whipped up into a sexual frenzy as he was, it did not take long for Zeus to curl his fingers around Percy's cock and begin to jerk him off at a rapid but gentle pace.

Percy's moans began to grow louder and harder as he wrapped his legs around Zeus' waist, digging his feet into the god's back.

He cried out Zeus' name as the god in question began sucking his already hardened nipple, causing all sorts of strange but wonderful sensations shooting throughout his body. Zeus began to get excited too as he felt himself reaching a climax and vaguely wondered who would get there first.

"There" came with a loud scream of pleasure from Percy Jackson and a possessive snarl from Zeus as they both released a torrent of seed all over themselves, marking the two of them as lovers.

Taking a deep breath of fresh Olympian air, Zeus heaved a sigh as he collapsed onto Percy Jackson panting heavily. Sweat rolled off the two of them as they simply did nothing but hold each other and stare lovingly into each other's eyes.

Zeus may be the King of the Gods and Percy Jackson might have only been the Royal Consort of Olympus, but there was a mutual sense of unity and partnership amongst the two of them when they were in bed.

Of course, Zeus had proved himself to be the Alpha and Percy his Omega but the raven-haired demigod grinned as he stared up at the painting of himself at the ceiling. If this was what his days on Olympus would be like than it wasn't half so bad as he thought it would be.

_Hades, _it would be ten times better!

X~X~X~X~X

For the umpteenth time since that very stressful meeting, Hades swore vehemently back home on his throne at the Underworld.

What in Olympus was wrong with him?

He heaved a sigh and tried to pretend nothing happened as an offended-sound of thunder rumbled in retaliation.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Well there you have it! The story is underway and I'm on a roll. Just to let you know, the majority of the fanfic will contain smut and drama but there will be a little action when they find out who really stole the Lightning Bolt and Helm of Darkness. So how was it? Did the chapter meet up to your expectations? If not, don't worry! I am starting out slow simply because I want you all to get used to it.

Plus, I don't want to waste all my good scenes in the second chapter. Plenty more smut awaits you all and I would really appreciate it if you would comment or PM me so that I can know how I'm doing. Also, Percy will be making out with more gods and goddesses than just Zeus although he will frequent Percy's bed chamber since he is the king. I would still appreciate your insight though, so feel free to tell me your honest opinion on this story so far.

Thanks a ton in advance!

P.S. The ad for a Beta and/or Co-Writer is still open and I am willing for just about anybody. I will have to check out his or her story(s) first just to see what I'm dealing with exactly, so we can continue our conversation via PM's. Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nope! Sorry folks, but I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. Yet...

**Author's Note:** Here is Chapter Three. And since a reviewer asked nicely, I'll provide a more thorough warning although this fanfic is rated "M" for a reason. Also, (no offence anyone) why would you read this kind of a story if you don't like what it's about? Once again, I don't mean to be rude or anything so no hard feelings okay? Anyhow, as a warning there will be some mild sexual tension in this chapter but nothing overly stressful and certainly no slash (not really) or smut. Don't worry though as more is on its way. Well, I here's the chapter and I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

(I hope)

**Chapter Three**

Percy Jackson awoke in an empty bed.

If he'd have been married, he would have felt hurt and offended considering what happened the whole of yesterday and last night. If a day and a night _had_ passed.

You see, that was the great thing about being on Olympus. The palace of the gods – and goddesses, mind – was shrouded in a timeless, twilight-like state. Outside, it was a light dusk making Percy wonder if it was really late in the afternoon at all.

There was no real sense of day and night in the home of the Olympians, but Percy decided that there was an illusion of it to put him at ease and to get used to the changeless abode. It was, in a way, strangely relaxing.

Still, he was done laying about in bed (especially after being in bed for hours on end prior although it was fun) and Percy wanted to stretch his legs. With some embarrassment, he wondered if he would be able to walk properly.

This was due to the fact that Perseus Jackson was no longer a virgin. Well, not from behind anyways. As the Alpha of the pair (like all the gods and goddesses would probably be), Zeus had claimed his right of taking Percy from behind.

It hurt at first, but Zeus had used his godly powers to lessen the pain and enhance the pleasure. And boy did it rock! So it was that Zeus had fucked Percy thoroughly making the poor demigod wonder if he'd be bedridden for the rest of his life.

After a moment of scanning the room, Percy grinned for Zeus had evidently worried about the same thing. Because he spotted an elegant bedside table made completely out of diamonds on which rested a vial of a certain golden liquid. A note was beside it written on golden paper in silver ink and Percy snatched it up, not caring for all the finery.

_Dear Percy Jackson, _

_First things first: Last night and yesterday were fantastic! While I would have preferred to wait for my one and only lover to arise duty calls and my presence as King of the Gods was needed elsewhere on Olympus. Also, I believe there are several other Olympians who are simply dying to meet you. However, before you rush out of the room and kill yourself from over-exertion, I must insist that you drink ALL of that vile next to the note. _

_Do not worry. It contains only Nectar along with a few other pain-lessening potions that will only strengthen your body and give you the energy to go about your day. Or night... _(Percy blushed at Zeus' teasing and swore to get him back for that) _Sadly, I must leave and will not be able to see you for a short while. Still, I have not given up on you and definitely want more time with my Omega. Drink the Nectar, make new friends, and have a blast on Olympus!_

_Much love, _

_Zeus (aka Percy's Alpha, King of the Gods, Father of All Olympians, Sky Lord, etc) _

Percy was blushing furiously and grinding his teeth as his thoughts danced back to the night before. Zeus had been...thorough... to say the least and he wondered if all the other Olympians would be as aggressive but in that pleasant way.

Heaving a sigh, Percy placed down the note on the bedside table and picked up the vile weighing it warily in his hand. Reluctantly, he gave in and trusted Zeus to keep his word. The Sky Lord wouldn't drug him, not while they were Alpha and Omega. Taking a deep breath, he unscrewed the top and drank down the golden liquid all in one go.

The stuff tasted surprisingly warm and sweet almost like...Percy blushed and shook his head, giving himself a mental shake. Breathing a breath of fresh air, Percy placed down the now empty vial and marvelled as a wave of calming and strengthening energy washed over him. He was so rejuvenated and whole that he didn't even need to eat breakfast!

Wanting to get out of the room and explore his new surroundings, he did just that only to realise that he had no clothes. Percy was just about to curse Zeus only to spot a tunic folded up beside his bed on the floor. It was pure white trimmed in silver and reached his knees much like Zeus' did. It had no belt though or sandals.

There weren't even any loins-cloths or boxer shorts in the room making Percy blush and curse madly. Once he got all of that out of his system, he pulled on the tunic thankful to have at least that to maintain a sense of dignity. Glancing up at the ceiling for one last time before leaving the room, Percy could have sworn the painting of him winked at him leaving the poor demigod more embarrassed than ever.

Eager to get gone from the nerve-wracking room, Percy hurried out the door and closed it gently behind him only to get pushed against the wall beside the door by Ares. The God of War glared at Percy with a wicked grin. Their bodies were alarmingly close and Percy was ashamed to admit that his cock was growing hard at the other man's touch. Why in Hades was he feeling this way towards a rival?

"Percy Jackson," Ares crooned in imitation of Mr. D. "Our new...celebrity..."

"Channelling Severus Snape much?" Percy quipped wanting to get the god pissed off.

Ares snarled and responded by gripping Percy's cock.

Percy winced as the calloused fingers held him firmly. This was not like Zeus' touch but like someone who enjoyed consensual sex or something else twisted like that. After all, Ares _was _the God of War and would surely like things a bit more...rough, then Zeus.

Whatever the case, his train of thought was interrupted by Ares whose face was only inches away from Percy's.

"Where ya' off to now, Fishlegs?" The muscle-bound man growled in a husky voice.

Percy blinked in confusion.

Fishlegs.

_Fishlegs?_

Oh! 

Then it dawned on him and made sense. He was the Son of Poseidon and poor, pathetic Ares was trying to use brain over brawn for once, attempting to cut down whatever dignity had left.

Percy smirked.

"Is that the best you can come up with, Ares?" He drawled. "Because you'll be pretty hard-pressed to get the ladies...or men, if that's all your miniature mind can come up with."

"Shut up, punk, and listen here," Ares hissed, his eyes flashing with fury.

Inwardly, Percy was sweating buckets full but he dared not show it on the outside. For even though he was still the Royal Consort of Olympus and the Son of Poseidon, he could not stand up to the God of War. Not in his present state anyways and certainly not on Olympus.

To make matters worse, the hallway he was in was empty save for him and Ares. It was a long hallway of pillars separated by nothing. These pillars were typical of Greek architecture and were spaced out a few feet apart revealing an alarming drop off a tall cliff bellow on either sides.

The pillars housed a slanted roof and the ornate passageway seemed to go on forever, making Percy wonder why he had to be stuck on the most isolated part of Olympus with none other than the God of War himself who seemed to harbour a perpetual grudge against him.

"Listen, punk," Ares repeated as if once wasn't enough. "When Chiron informed us of your Oath to Olympus, I was the first one to vouch for you in the Council. Not even your _father_ stood up for you. I..."

"Wait a minute, _Council_?" Percy asked incredulously, now feeling completely confused.

"Oh, Chiron didn't tell you?" Ares asked, attempting to look all-innocence.

Of course, the measly attempt fell flat but Percy didn't care. His mind was reeling.

"No," Percy replied. "Lord Zeus told me."

Ares face darkened at the King's name, snapping Percy out of his reverie.

"Right, about that," Ares sneered. "As I said, I vouched for you and made the Council listen so I suggest you do as I say."

"What _did _you say?" Percy asked, feigning stupidity.

He knew full well what Ares was trying to get him to do, but didn't enjoy the thought of it one bit even if he was the Consort of Olympus. _Hades,_ he deserved more respect than this! Didn't he?

"Leave him alone, Ares!" A voice commanded in a low, warning growl but practically spitting out the God of War's name.

Ares spun around in a fighter's pose in front of Percy, and a Greek sword materialised in Ares' hands. For a wild moment, Percy hoped it was Zeus returning from his work to rescue him.

But a closer look at his saviour shocked him to the core, as it did Ares. For the person who stepped in was none other than Artemis herself, Goddess of the Hunt.

"What are you doing here, Artemis?" Ares hissed. "I thought you hated boys."

"I do," Artemis said, nodding her head curtly. "But Perseus Jackson is no ordinary boy. He is the Royal Consort of Olympus and sacrificed himself as a peace offering to stop World War III before it began. If that does not command respect then I don't know what does. Certainly not _you._"

Ares face flushed and his knuckles tightened around the hilt of his sword.

"Why you!" He growled, taking a step closer to her.

A cold hand of fear gripped Percy's heart and he held his breath as Artemis' face turned cold with rage.

"I suggest you stop right there, Ares," Artemis said calmly and evenly. "It would not be wise to harm the firstborn Daughter of Lord Zeus, King of the Gods, Lord of the Sky, and Ruler of Olympus."

Ares froze in mid-step and Percy grinned, feeling a lot better at Artemis' verbal comeback. He was starting to like her already!

"Hiding behind daddy's skirt are we?" Ares crooned patronizingly. "Too scared of little old me?"

"Ares," Artemis said with a foreboding finality that scared even Percy. "I am the Goddess of the Hunt. I am the first child of Lord Zeus. Right after birth I aided mother in giving birth to Apollo. At the age of three I got my first weapon and used it to kill not only game and monsters but also men, and titans, and gods.

"My godly powers are so strong that I was able to put the dying soul of Orion into the star constellation that humans now see everywhere. I defeated Otus the Giant, and even Actaeon who merely tried to get a glimpse of me naked. Using my bow and even my bare hands I have killed every single mortal and monster alike, even a few gods, who tried to take my virginity. Think now, if you can. Just what exactly do you think I will do to _you_ who tried to do a greater offence than that?"

Percy got more and more impressed by the goddesses' courage as the conversation continued, although he blushed a bit near the end. An awkward silence settled on the unlikely trio.

Finally giving into reason, Ares made his sword vanish and let his body loosen up a bit, stepping out of his warring stance.

"Fine, Artemis," He growled. "You made your point. But we're not finished yet!"

And before anyone could react, the God of War spun around and backhanded Percy Jackson hard sending him flying off the edge of cliff into the abyss bellow. Just as swiftly, he vanished in a flash of golden light.

X~X~X~X~X

Percy was falling.

He was scared and alone. Even if he was a god, could he stand getting thrown off Olympus? Hephaestus had been as a child and look what happened to him now!

Next, everything happened so fast.

Just as he thought he would smash into the ground, the air sucked him upwards like an invisible giant hand and he immediately flung into Artemis' embrace.

As if things weren't surprising enough, the goddess vanished along with him and were gone. Moments later, they reappeared in a calm and picture-perfect forest.

It was dusk but there was just enough light piercing through the grey stillness to make the place look serene and breathtaking. But it was not as stunning as the goddess who stood before Percy, the demigod reasoned.

In his bewildered and confused frame of mind, he could only stare at her beautiful form. Artemis was only a little taller than him, possibly thirteen or fourteen years old but she already looked like a fully-formed woman.

Auburn hair cascaded down shapely shoulders and peaceful silver eyes stared back at him with a worried expression. The goddess wore a silver, sleeveless tunic with a slit in it that stretched from her waist to the bottom revealing a tantalising portion of leg.

Such beautiful legs!

Poor Percy was so caught off guard that he didn't realise Artemis was talking to him. When he did, he gave himself a mental shake and diverted his attention to her, his cheeks an interesting shade of red.

"Just what in Tartarus is wrong with you, Perseus?" Artemis demanded furiously. "Why couldn't you stay away from him? Why does trouble always seem to follow you? First your father then the minotaur, then the oath..."

Her voice trailed off awkwardly into the distance and Percy suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Unlike all the other gods and goddesses who preferred to look their age, Artemis chose the appearance of her Huntresses all of which were generally thirteen or fourteen. None were older than sixteen and so was Artemis.

But she was stunningly beautiful and Percy found himself getting lost in her silvery orbs. Even though she was the Virgin Goddess, he found himself attracted to her.

And it wasn't like Zeus. That was different. _This_ was different. This felt like something _more_. Or rather, it _should_ be more. So caught up in his fuddled train of thought was he, that he failed to notice Artemis' hand brush lightly against his cheek in an almost loving fashion.

"Um, Artemis?" He stammered as realisation dawned on him. "What are you doing?"

Artemis pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"When I roamed Earth freely," She said softly. "A demigod joined my hunting trips as I fought to rid the Earth of monsters and evil-doers. He was called Orion and we became the best of friends."

For some odd reason, Percy struggled to subdue a pang of jealousy that stabbed him at the memory.

Artemis continued. "Eventually, after all we went through, Orion and I fell in love. We became lovers but Apollo found out. He let his brotherly instincts go too far and sent a scorpion against Orion. Orion died and I was heartbroken."

Percy was shocked to see silent tear drops roll down Artemis' delicate cheeks. She was actually _crying_!

"After that," Artemis said. "I vowed never to sleep with a man again and Lord Zeus respected my choice."

"Um, Artemis?" Percy asked, feeling slightly confused after a moments of silence. "What exactly does this have to do with me?"

"I took the Maiden's Vow, Percy," Artemis said. "Do you know how long it has been since I slept with a man?"

Percy blushed and suddenly began to notice a very interesting pattern in the leaves at his feet.

"But that is not all," Artemis said quickly, sensing his embarrassment. "I...feel something for you."

"You do?" Percy almost yelped, looking up in startled wonder.

Artemis nodded hesitantly.

"I do not know what it is yet," She said. "I just met you. And on Earth, you would be far too young for such a relationship. However, you are now on Olympus and have been granted immortality. Also, you are the Royal Consort. This gives me some leeway in my oath and allowing me to test out my feelings first. I do not know if this is love or lust getting in the way but I want to try. I...I want to kiss you... May I?"

Percy just stood there, frozen in shock at Artemis' words. They were so heartfelt, and sounded so genuine that every part of his body wanted desperately to believe them.

It seemed like all the other gods and goddesses wanted him for his body, to use him. But Artemis was different. She and he shared something – heartbreak, separation. And it was very possible that she was attracted to him. During all his history lessons in Greek Mythology by "Mr Brunner," Percy felt strangely attracted to Artemis himself.

She was the most youthful and adventurous Olympian after all and the one to do the least amount of weird things. Of course, he knew that he was just a consort and did not have the choice to decide who he loved or who he didn't. Still, it was worth a shot and would certainly make things easier for when Artemis would take him to her bed. Feeling suddenly happier than he had in a long time, Percy smiled shyly and nodded.

Artemis smiled herself, her cheeks a shade of rosy pink. Time seemed to slow as she leaned forward to kiss him and sweat beaded on Percy's brow as he leaned towards her. At last, their lips met and Percy's heart leapt at the touch. Her lips were so soft, and warm that Percy had a hard time thinking straight. They were different than Zeus' in that they were more tender and gentle.

After a moment's of deliberation, Percy slowly encircled Artemis' waist. Artemis flinched from his touch and they both stiffened. But then she relented and her eyes positively glowed as he wrapped his arms about he, holding one around her waist and reaching one up to her neck and shoulder pulling her closer to him. After a short time of bliss, they pulled away catching their breath.

"Um, Artemis, are you doing anything right now?" Percy asked cautiously.

"Not really, why?" Artemis asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Well, it's kind of cold out here in the woods," Percy said, fumbling for a way to ask her to sleep with him. "And I was wondering if..."

"Percy," Artemis whispered, placing a slender finger on his lips. "I am not ready for this. Not right away. I want to take it slowly, alright?"

"Okay," Percy agreed sadly and with some reluctance.

She was the Virgin Goddess after all.

"But when I'm ready," Artemis said with a cheeky grin as if reading his mind. "You will be the first one to take my virginity."

"Oh!" Percy yelped, his face red with embarrassment causing Artemis to laugh pleasantly in response.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So how did I go? I actually managed to write a chapter without any hardcore sex scenes. Don't worry though as there will be more and with all the other Olympians, most of them anyways. Percy and Artemis are now boyfriend and girlfriend if you will but are taking their relationship slowly. Artemis isn't used to this and it's all new for Percy too. And just to make it easier, his immortality increased his maturity a little so that his mind is slightly older like of a fourteen year old or something even though his body is still of a twelve-year-old. Get it? Well, that's all for now and I'll work on the next chapter when I get a brainwave.

Wish me luck and...

Review, review, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. This is just written for my own entertainment and others.

**Author's Note:** In reply to all you reviewers, I will try to minimize slash and you can rest assured that there won't be any between Percy and Poseidon. That would be taking it a little too far I think. Anyhow, there will be some since I am slightly interested by the possibilities of slash since normal love stories get kind of old and cliché. This will add some flare and a twist from the norm.

Still, I won't use as much as intended but do keep in mind that Percy is the Consort of Olympus and, as such, is bound to satisfy the gods and goddesses. This makes for a good 'Forbidden Love' story, though, between him and Artemis which is still happening – just at a gradual pace. Just to warn you, there will be a lemon between Percy and Aphrodite. It might be mild, I don't know. But Jackson is mainly having a conversation with the Goddess of Love about his attraction to Artemis. But enough is enough! I'll end the A/N here and let the chapter speak for itself.

I hope you like it!

**Chapter Four**

Percy Jackson breathed in deeply of the pure Olympian air. He was strangely content despite of his awkward situation with Artemis and the other Olympians.

He now roamed the halls of the central palace where the gods and goddesses usually held their meetings, in the meeting chamber. This also contained living quarters for all the main gods, while some had summer palaces or winter homes they would frequent should the desire arise.

Percy had a strange feeling that he would be visiting some of them very soon. Whatever the case, he tried his best to ignore the harsh feelings as he continued his walk enjoying the peace and quiet of the place.

A silly, lopsided grin illuminated his face and he felt almost weightless as he strode, no _glided_, along. Torches flickered along the walls and the red carpet barely touched his feet.

It was a heavenly feeling, one that he savoured and longed to enjoy for the rest of his life. Sadly, he was the Consort of Olympus and was, as such, bound to perform whatever it was that the gods and goddesses desired.

He had mostly accepted his fate, but there was still a seed of resentment buried deep within him. It was only his newfound and uncertain feelings for Artemis that stopped him from attempting his powers of Poseidon upon the other Olympians.

"Well, well, well," A voice said from behind, interrupting his train of thought. "What do we have here?"

Percy yelped in fright, caught off guard. Thinking it was Ares, he spun around and clenched his fists preparing for a fight. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw that it was only Aphrodite – the goddess of love.

Wait a minute...the goddess of _love_?

What was she doing here? What did she want with him? It couldn't be Artemis, could it? Was she here to confront him about his feelings for her? He hoped not.

As if reading his mind, Aphrodite smiled warmly and her voice sounded almost like soft music.

"You don't have to talk with me about Lady Artemis," Aphrodite said. "After all, she is the Virgin Goddess and I know she will not do anything foolish."

Percy blushed and hung his head, feeling like a sixteen-year-old having 'The Talk' that he heard from students grumbling at school.

"No, I had something else in mind," Aphrodite said with a twinkle in her eyes. "You stink. Care for a bath?"

"With you?" Percy blurted out, unable to stop himself.

"Why of course," Aphrodite laughed pleasantly. "Where else would I be?"

Blood rushed to Percy's cheeks but he still couldn't resist a grin.

"Good," He said.

X~X~X~X~X

Percy heaved a deep sigh as he let the cold water ripple against his skin. He sat in a large bath tub with Aphrodite sitting opposite him. They were both nude and Percy found himself entranced by her stunning figure.

They were in her bathing chamber and no one else was present. Percy scolded himself silently for wanting Aphrodite to hurry up and ask him to perform his duty already.

_Stop it, idiot!_ He chided himself. _She'll ask you when she's read._

"Be careful of love, Perseus Jackson," Aphrodite said at last, her voice grave. "It is the most powerful force in this world, powerful enough – perhaps – to turn back time. It is enough to form allies and make enemies. It is enough to launch wars and end them. It is enough to save the world. Or...destroy it. Forbidden Love is a lot more intense."

Percy blushed and looked away, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. But any uneasy feelings were washed away when delicate fingers tugged at his chin, turning Percy's face towards Aphrodite. The goddess lips met Percy's and the demigod felt his stomach do a little relay race, while his senses went bananas.

She was, after all, the Goddess of Love and making love was her occupation. Ares was one lucky bastard having a lover like her! Percy moaned as Aphrodite's lips moulded with his. Her hands ran through his hair, his neck, and shoulders. Percy felt a rush of excitement and blushed furiously when he realised he was hard,_ again._

"Oh, dear!" Aphrodite giggled, pulling away from Percy to stare in amusement at his semi-hard cock. "Did I do that? Guess I'll have to fix it then. Wouldn't want to hurt the Royal Consort, now would we?"

Percy was only able to utter a groan as Aphrodite wrapped her hand about his cock, and scooted into a comfortable position. Grinning at his discomfort, she moaned in an erotic fashion while stroking his cock up and down. When it was hard enough, she placed her lips on the tip of Percy's cock.

Percy yelped from surprise, but sank back into relaxation recalling this certain activity from his time with Zeus. The god had worshiped his stiff member but Aphrodite was clinging to it as if for dear life. At the same time, she did it in a tasteful way sending chills down his spine and all sorts of naught images in his head.

The Olympians weren't like he'd imagined them to be. Not one bit!

"Oh!" Percy cried, as he clutched Aphrodite's head to his member.

Aphrodite mewled against him as she bobbed her head up faster and faster. The water brushed past them in calming ripples like a lover's finger tips caressing their skin. Percy came all too soon, crying out Aphrodite's name as she swallowed his load with a dreamy look on her eyes. Even though she was a goddess, she collapsed onto Percy's chest, breathing swiftly.

Percy didn't know what to say, and wondered what he should do next. After all, he was the Consort and no matter how royal it seemed like he should have been eating Aphrodite out instead of her giving him head. It just didn't make sense. But Aphrodite was the goddess of love and she had her reasons.

"Now, Percy," Aphrodite cooed seductively into his ear. "I am going to teach you a few...skills, for lack of a better word. Skills that your possible future love will greatly appreciate. Anyone would, at any rate."

"Okay," Percy said, his stomach churning in excitement.

"The first thing you should know is something called Oral Sex," Aphrodite said. "It is something that all women enjoy much more, even, than a good shag. If you know how to do this expertly, they will fawn after you and you can get any girl you want. Still, I know that there is only one woman important to you right now and I respect that. It encourages me, even, since Percabeth is officially ruined."

"Percabeth?" Percy asked, trying to ignore Aphrodite's well-rounded breasts.

Aphrodite grinned.

"Never mind about that now," She chuckled. "You have lessons in love to learn, and I have taken it upon myself to make you the best lover in the whole world."

"Right then, should we get started?" Percy asked with a mischievous grin to which Aphrodite rolled her tongue over her lips in answer.

X~X~X~X~X

The Fates chuckled amongst each other as they peered into their Looking Glass, watching Percy learn how to eat a woman's pussy. He was very adept at the art, but didn't let it get to his head. He took it with a calm dignity and always paused to ask Aphrodite if he was doing it right.

Of course, the Goddess of Love was beside herself with urgency and would only cry out his name or scream yes in answer giving Percy a silly, lopsided grin. Unable to resist doing the same, The Fates grinned at each other.

World War III had been averted and the missing items were almost found. A new prophecy would be enacted soon, one that would shake the very foundations of Olympus and the rest of the world.

Would Perseus Jackson be strong enough to rise to the challenge that lay ahead of him? Watching Percy work his tongue like rapid fire made mirth rise of within the Fates. Yes, Percy would be able to hold his own alright.

He would win out in the end and it was only a matter of time now before Order overcame Chaos. All they had to do was wait and see.

And so they did.

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N:** Okay, so it's a kind of pitiful lemon but I'm not the best at this. As embarrassing as this is for me to ask, I would really appreciate it if a Beta or Co-Writer would lend a hand in this story. Any advice, feedback, and suggestions are welcome as well and I am all ears to what you have to say. As for PercyXArtemis fans, don't worry! There will be lemons between them along with my feeble attempts at romance. Percy is still the Consort though so he can't just be with one girl, or woman. Also, I know he acts older than twelve but he is an Immortal and has matured (mostly) to some level. Well, that about sums it up. More is on its way though, so stay tuned as always and keep those comments coming.

Bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I said it once and I'll say it again – I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ in any way whatsoever.

**Author's Note:** Not too sure if I said _this_ before, but I am very grateful for all the awesome reviews and honest opinions you guys gave me. They were very thoughtful of you and gave me the determination to go on and continue this fic. More are always welcome, and if anyone wants to become a Beta or Co-Writer for this story feel free to PM me about it and we can draw up a deal somehow. Well, enough said. Here's the next episode of my tale!

**WARNING:** As some people requested, this is a brief warning that there will be SLASH and smut between Percy Jackson and Apollo. It's nothing hardcore since Percy is asking Apollo for his permission to court Artemis. He recalled the certain myth about Artemis' very protective brother, and decided to wise up a bit after his little chat with Aphrodite. So without further ado, here it is!

**Chapter Four**

Percy Jackson strode through the halls of Apollo's summer palace struggling to subdue that uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Even though he was now an Immortal and practically a god due to being a Son of Poseidon, sweat beaded on his forehead and his hands shook.

Why was he so uneasy and almost afraid?

He was paying a much-dreaded visit to Apollo, the god of prophecies and the sun and a whole bunch of other things. Normally, it would be all rainbows and sunshine (no pun intended) but today the boy was especially nervous.

He was visiting Apollo primarily to ask the god for his permission to court Artemis, and that posed a problem. You see, Percy had recalled a lesson in Greek Mythology where Apollo – being the overly protective brother that he was – sent a scorpion to sting Artemis' first love, Orion, to death. This is what made Artemis swear off men for the rest of her life and become the Goddess of the Hunt.

It also made Percy extremely worried and nervous about approaching the god since he did not want to end up as a pile of bones. Or maybe Apollo would transform him into a panpipe and play him for the rest of his life. Blood rushed to Percy's cheeks as he imagined the god's lips on...well, _him_.

From what he had read about the god, Apollo was dashing and charming – a real womanizer. He also slept with men from time to time and had a number of lovers throughout history. He was also known to be fickle in relationships seemingly unable to stay in one permanently.

This bothered Percy somewhat, since he wondered if Apollo was jealous of Artemis for falling in love with Orion and staying with him only. He was probably jealous that he could not stay with one man or woman solely and that was the cause for his wrath at Orion. Whatever the case, he hoped the god had changed over the centuries otherwise he would be dead meat the moment he began dating Artemis.

_If_ he dated Artemis.

Heaving a sigh, Percy trudged to a halt outside Apollo's bead chamber. He had just had a little chat with Hermes and the god informed Percy that Apollo was currently residing there, taking a nap or something. It was a good time as any to approach the god since he was in a relaxed mood, or so Percy hoped.

Even so, he raised his hand to knock on the ornate golden door when a voice spoke from within startling Percy. "Enter."

Percy flushed when he realised it was Apollo's voice.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and strode into the room, skidding to a halt as he did so. Apollo was lying on his back with a bored look on his face and no emotion whatsoever in his eyes. But that wasn't the cause for Percy's embarrassment – it was the women on Apollo's bed where the god was lying currently.

Well, they weren't actually women – nymphs rather but gorgeous naked nymphs. Percy's eyes bulged as he realised one was sitting between Apollo's spread legs, sucking off the god's hardened cock. Two others sat demurely on either side of Apollo, giving him an arm and shoulder massage. Apollo didn't seem to care that he was stark naked or that Percy was staring at his stiff member.

Ignoring Percy's bright red face and shocked expression, he arched an eyebrow and glanced up at him.

"You wanted to speak with me about something?" He asked.

"Um, err, gah!" Was all Percy could stutter, his eyes unable to move from the blowjob.

Apollo smirked.

"Please, have a seat," He said, waving dismissively to a chair beside his bed. "And close the door while you're at it. I am rather preoccupied as you can see."

"Yeah," Percy mumbled, blushing furiously.

He hastened to the door, struggling to subdue his raging hard-on that bulged in his loose, silk loins-cloth.

_Stupid, primitive clothing,_ Percy grumbled to himself. _Don't the Olympians know we're in the 21__st__ Century?_

Muttering a curse under his breath, he shut the door and headed as inconspicuously to the chair as possible hoping that Apollo hadn't noticed him. Much to his embarrassment, it seemed like Apollo had.

"Please, Percy," Apollo said with a chuckle. "It is perfectly normal to have that reaction while watching something like this. It is only natural having the body of a human teenager watching adults do their thing. You really should get used to it now being the Royal Consort of Olympus."

Percy flushed at the heavy emphasis the god stressed on his title.

"Can I ask you something?" Percy blurted out before he could stop him.

"Sure," Apollo grinned. "But only if you let one of my girls take care of you."

"Ah..." Percy started to protest, thinking it inappropriate to get a blowjob from some other girl while asking to date Apollo's younger sister.

Did that god have any brains?

"Please, I insist," Apollo said politely, but there was a touch of steel to his voice making Percy shudder inwardly.

"Okay," Percy sighed.

"Good," Apollo said with a nod of approval.

So saying, he flicked his fingers to one of the girls who hopped nimbly off the bed and sauntered over delightfully towards Percy. The poor boy did not know what to do as the nymph stripped off his loins-cloth and took his cock into her mouth with a saucy grin, making Percy drool.

_Snap out of it!_ He scolded himself. _This is probably a test of some kind. Keep talking and Apollo might just here you out before obliterating you._

"Look, I really am grateful," Percy said. "But can the gift wait till afterwards?"

"But why?" Apollo pouted. "You look like you're about to burst? Surely you don't prefer men, do you? Because if so I'm sure I could arrange that instead."

"No, no!" Percy yelped just as Apollo was about to flick his fingers. "I like women, really. I'm straight. Sort of..."

"Then?" Apollo asked, looking at him blankly as if trying to figure him out.

Percy's breath hitched as the nymph picked up pace but he struggled to clear his mind and continued.

"I want to date your sister," Percy said, a little louder than he meant to.

_Think of Artemis, think of Artemis!_ Percy chanted in his mind, picturing Artemis' face in his mind's eye while struggling to keep his face glued to Apollo's and not his cock. Or the nymphs.

For a moment there was utter silence. The atmosphere was so thick and tense that Percy could have almost slashed through it with a knife. But at last, Apollo's face softened and his eyes twinkled at Percy.

"Really, huh?" He asked, although Percy knew full well that Apollo had probably knew all along.

"Yes!" Percy exclaimed, as he came hard and fast into the nymph's mouth.

Apollo chuckled heartily with a smirk on his face, and Percy blushed realising that he himself didn't know whether the 'yes' was shouted because of the climax or in answer to Apollo's question. But quickly he regained his senses and immediately felt ashamed of himself, hanging his head and not looking at the god.

"Now, now, Percy," Apollo said softly. "No need to fear my wrath. It is the 21st Century, after all, and the times have changed. So have the Olympians, or at least me. If you prove your worth, you may just earn my approval and permission to court my sister. Being the god of prophecies, I have foreseen this for quite some time now and dreaded this moment. I simply hate to let Artemis out of my sight since there are so many men who could hurt her badly, especially in this era. But you are not like other men. You are different and I could almost say better. But we'll have to see about that, won't we?"

Percy gulped and nodded, while the nymphs giggled realising what was going to transpire.

"Now, come here and we shall see if you are suitable for my sister," Apollo smirked, shooing the nymphs away with a playful bat of his hands.

Giggling to themselves, the nymphs scurried out of the room gossiping in noisy whispers. Percy sighed and shook his head, supposing that this would be all over Olympus and probably even Camp Half-Blood in a matter of seconds. He didn't care though, Artemis was more important to him than that.

Heaving a sigh, he stretched his weary limbs – cramped from sitting so long – and climbed onto the bed, sitting dismissively before Apollo, bowing his head to show his submission. Apollo's gaze softened and a look of lust filled his eyes, making Percy shudder, openly this time. Apollo smirked at Percy's reaction and sat up, pushing Percy onto his back.

"Roll over," Apollo ordered, and Percy did so knowing what came next and bracing himself for it.

Breathing deeply as if taking in his scent, Apollo stood over Percy's rear-end and sat down gently on his thighs. Spreading Percy's arse-cheeks wide, he thrust his cock into the young consort making Percy groan in response.

_Think of Artemis, think of Artemis!_ Percy chanted in his mind, picturing the beautiful moon goddess before his closed eyes.

Closing himself off to the world around him but keeping aware of Apollo for further instructions, he imagined himself in Artemis' arms while Apollo took Percy from behind. Time passed in a blur for Percy and flashes of vague images of Artemis and him in all sorts of erotic poses.

He knew that Apollo was having sex with him and he was even giving Apollo blowjobs and all sorts of other things. But these were just facts and figures that were lost to Percy who was in a sort of limbo realm. Strange things happened on Olympus and Percy felt like he was in a trance-like state.

It was only him and Artemis, and nothing else mattered anymore. So caught up in his daze was he, that he failed to notice until a few minutes later when Apollo finally pulled away from him with a look of awe and wonder on his face.

"You really love her, don't you?" He whispered, panting heavily.

Between breaths, Percy nodded. "I think so. I hope so. Do I have your permission?"

"Definitely," Apollo said, his voice heavy with approval. "When we had sex together, it was the most incredible experience ever. It was like I could see you and Artemis together and I'll admit that made me feel a little jealous. That's why I had you for so long, but then something unexpected happened."

"Oh?" Percy asked, feeling slightly worried.

Apollo chuckled, punching Percy playfully on the arm. "Don't worry. It was nothing bad. Quite the opposite, actually. While we had sex with each other, I could feel titanic waves of love rolling off you. It was like a tidal wave or tsunami or something.

"There were just all this heat and passion coming from you that I was surprised you even acknowledged my prescience at all. It was only you and Artemis in your imaginary world, and respect that. You have certainly earned my approval, Perseus Jackson. So feel free to court my sister. In fact, good luck with her!"

"Thanks!" Said a very shocked but pleased Percy.

Apollo grinned. "Any time, Percy. But I'll still want you to pay me a visit once or twice to fulfil your duties as Royal Consort of Olympus. If you sleep with me how you did so today, you could seduce anyone you want. It was incredible!"

"Not like I can say, no, now can I?" Percy smirked, and the god laughed.

Maybe Apollo wasn't so bad after all!

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So how was Round 5? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Whatever the case, do know that there will be slash from time to time but the primary focus is Pertemis as I think the PercyXArtemis-shipping is called. Once again, I thank you all for your heartening reviews and eagerly await your response to this new chapter. By the way, I do have a vague plot outlined for this story as I hope you can see. All will be revealed in time and there will (hopefully) be some action when the missing godly icons are found.

So stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.

**Author's Note:** Special Thank You to all those who reviewed and liked the story! Just to warn ya'll, this fanfic contains a slight lemon (very small so I don't know what to call it) between Percy Jackson and Athena. It starts out with a conversation though, since Percy's asking Athena – the Goddess of Wisdom - for some tips on how to best court Artemis.

**Chapter Six**

Percy Jackson strode through the halls of the palace feeling a lot more confident than usual. It's not every day one earns the respect of a god and gets his permission to court his younger sister on top of that!

Not that Percy needed Apollo's permission anyways, he just wanted to stay on the safe side of things.

However, now that he had Apollo's good will he didn't know quite what to do. Artemis said that she wanted to take their relationship slowly and that was fine by Percy.

But he did not know what to do from his end. He wanted to make Artemis happy and show her that not all the boys in the world were evil. At least, he hoped he could.

That's why he was heading towards the library where a satyr informed him the Goddess of Wisdom resided.

No secret there!

Smirking at the mental image of finding Athena buried in a pile of books, the newly-fledged Immortal sighed as he came to terms with all that had happened of late. Due to being an immortal, he didn't need to either eat or sleep making the thinking process a lot easier.

Sure he missed doing some of those things being used to them for his entire life up until now, but that didn't matter anymore since he had bigger problems to worry about: Artemis.

Also, how would the rest of the gods and goddesses react when/if he started dating her? His...err, _conversation_...with Aphrodite made him get a sinking feeling of dread that his attraction to Artemis would end in disaster.

He hoped that was not the case. Still, that was why he was paying the Goddess of Wisdom a visit in hopes of gaining some advice on the matter. Oh, he wasn't blind and knew full well that Athena would probably want to have sex with him.

She was pretty in her own right, downright hot some would say. But she really wasn't his type. Besides, he had read in Greek Mythology that Athena had a feud that was thousands of years old.

Swallowing hard at the thought of her skinning him alive due to the feud, Percy skidded to a halt just outside the massive doors to the palace library. They swung open gracefully, without hands, and the demigod stepped across the thresh-hole hesitantly.

Glancing about, his mind reeled. His mom would _love_ this place! Instead of walls, there were shelves after shelves of books, scrolls, dusty manuscripts, and ancient tomes.

The library was all in one room that was almost as big (if not bigger) than an Olympic football stadium on Earth. The walls of books were so tall that the ceiling vanished into a grey void shrouded by mist.

Plush couches and high-back arm chairs graced every corner in a tasteful manner. There were rugs on the floor with cushions as well should one want to sit on the floor for some reason. To one side of the vast room, Percy was surprised to see a dozen sleek flat screen computers.

_Guess the gods decided to get an upgrade,_ Percy smirked.

Throwing caution to the wind, he padded softly through the library glancing this way and that for Athena. Sure enough, he found her after a short while.

She sat straight and tall on a high-back arm chair, her legs crossed daintily over each other like a prim and proper prude. Her curly blond hair hung gracefully to her shoulders and her stormy grey eyes were studied the book in her lap as if it was the only thing in the world.

Not knowing what else to do to get her attention, Percy cleared his throat a little louder than he would have liked earning a hiss of annoyance. But Athena finally looked up at him and arched an eyebrow appraisingly.

For a second no one spoke, then her lips tilted upwards in a sly grin and her eyes twinkled mischievously as if she guessed the reason for his visit. Percy blushed furiously, knowing she probably had. She was the Goddess of Wisdom after all.

"Perseus Jackson," Athena said slowly and deliberately. "At the risk of sounding utterly cliché, I have been expecting you."

Percy glanced up at Athena uneasily, wondering if she really had or was calling bluff. Whatever the case, he folded his hands behind his back and looked at Athena square in the eye.

"Then do you know why I am here?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well this boy has some spirit after all," Athena chuckled. "Perhaps I was wrong about the spawn of Poseidon. Maybe..."

"Hey, I'm right here in the room ya' know!" Percy growled, feeling slightly aggravated at the goddesses' attitude of superiority.

"So you are," Athena said, nodding her head in acknowledgement. "But no, I don't know why you are here and perhaps I don't want to. My sixth sense tells me it is a most complex matter and something that would get the both of us in a lot of trouble. If it breaks the rules, then I want no part of it."

"I'm in love with Artemis!" Percy blurted out, regretting his words a second later.

He just wanted that arrogant, know-it-all goddess of wisdom to shut up. Athena's eyes widened momentarily and her lips parted in a little 'oh' but then closed tightly as if unsure about the idea, or what to say about it.

"I need your help," Percy mumbled, his cheeks a unique shade of red much to Athena's amusement.

"A spawn of _Poseidon_ needs my help?" Athena asked incredulously. "That has got to be the biggest change of the century! Why..."

"Will you just listen for a minute?" Percy exclaimed exasperatedly.

Stumped at his fury, Athena nodded warily. Percy was an immortal after all with powers of his own. And while he was no match for her on his own, he had all (or most) of the gods and goddesses favour making him a force to be reckoned with. Heaving an inward sigh, she nodded.

"I just spoke with Aphrodite," Percy said, grimacing at the memory. "And she basically told me that my love for Artemis is doomed to fail. Thing is, I'm not even sure if I know I'm in love. I don't even know what love is.

"I'm attracted to Artemis and I think she kind of likes me, but she said she wants to take things slowly. I don't know what to do and it's frustrating. I thought that since you are the goddess of wisdom, perhaps you could help me out here. You are the smartest Olympian, after all!"

Athena's cheeks pinked and Percy smirked at her discomfort, pleased that he had gotten Athena – of all people – in a fix for once. But he hoped she could help. He didn't know what to do otherwise!

"Well, if you really love her," Athena said after several moments of silent contemplation. "Then you will let her be the leader of this relationship. What Aphrodite said has merit though, I can easily see this union doomed to failure. You are the Royal Consort, after all, and as such you are not allowed to choose a wife.

"Lovers, yes," She continued solemnly. "But even that is pushing it a bit far unless one of the Olympians – Artemis, in this case – selects you as her lover. That is the only way I see things going. Forbidden love is a sad and tragic affair, Perseus. I do not think you should keep your hopes up only to get them crashing down."

Percy's shoulders sank and his head bowed in defeat. For some bizarre reason, Athena's heart went out to Percy and she felt sorry for him. He did look kind of cute after all and had a big heart, obviously.

What's more, he was brave – brave enough to stand up to her and that meant business. He would not be afraid to have a forbidden relationship with the virgin goddess no less and that earned his respect in her eyes.

Heaving a sigh, she knew she had to do something to cheer him up since he looked so small and helpless before her.

He had been torn away from his family and friends into a new and frightful world of Olympians and sex, into something that no one his age should have ever experienced. And now when he had finally captured a spot of sunlight, she – Athena – had to take it away from him.

Feeling guilty beyond measure, she placed the book she had been reading on a nearby side table and stood up. Not knowing what else to do, she pulled Percy into her embrace and hugged him comfortingly.

At first, Percy was numb in her arms and that scared her. But then the first sob choked out of him and her heart wrenched. The tears began to flow heavily on his part, and Athena was surprised to see a few tear drops trickling down her own cheek.

They stood there for quite some time, while Athena caressed Percy's cheek and rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down some. Unfortunately, it just stirred up all sorts of uncomfortable emotions within her, things she was ashamed to be feeling right now.

What was it with her and demigods, both of which were related to Poseidon? Muttering a curse under her breath, she did the only thing she could think of to stop his weeping.

She kissed him.

Percy stiffened as Athena's lips met his.

He had expected this, thinking Athena would take advantage of him since she hadn't had a lover for quite some time like most of the Olympians. But this was different. It was almost like Athena was crying out for someone to love her, for someone to hold her, much like him.

_Think of Artemis, think of Artemis!_ Percy chanted, struggling to block out all else.

But that just made him sadder, so he ignored common sense and gave into passion responding to Athena's kiss.

X~X~X~X~X

From an almost-hidden balcony a short distance away, Artemis watched in shaking fury as the boy she almost fell in love with practically made out with Athena.

She felt the anger well up inside her as Percy's hands went all over the goddess, grasping her breasts and caressing her with such a fervour that it seemed like they were a couple already.

She would not put it past Athena to manipulate the poor boy into taking him, but something told her this was not what Percy had intended.

Still, her anger was so great that she ignored her practical self and, spinning around, stormed out of the hall furiously slamming the door to the balcony shut beside her. Percy would pay for betraying her.

He would pay very dearly indeed!

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So the plot thickens! Artemis just saw Percy making out with Athena even though things were not as she had thought them to be, and has sworn revenge. Just what will the Virgin Goddess of the Hunt to do get back at Percy and will the Son of Poseidon be able to redeem himself in her eyes? All shall be revealed if you leave a comment and tell me what you honestly think of this fanfic.

Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, Rick Riordian – on the other hand – does.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, but I got caught up in some stuff but I'm back with the next chapter and this A/N is also to inform you that this fanfic is only a few (or a couple) chapters away from ending after this one. Also, I know this chapter is probably real cliché and cheesy but I needed a filler and wanted to include some action a little so that things wouldn't be too boring. Once again, I thank each and every one of you who reviewed and apologise for not putting a warning about slash. There won't be any more slash (at least not described) because the rest of this fic will focus on Artemis, though, so don't worry. Well, enough said! Here's the chapter and I hope you like it.

P.S. As odd as it seems there is no sex at all in this fanfic aside from the occasional but brief mentions to Athena kissing Percy in the last chapter. This is a very important chapter though, so do check it out.

**Chapter Seven**

Luke Castellan was getting desperate.

Ares had caved in at the last minute, albeit begrudgingly, and betrayed Luke by not setting Percy Jackson up for the quest. Instead, he had given the gods and goddesses the heads-up and he, Luke, was now a blaring bulls-eye screaming to be punctured by arrows of the Olympians.

He had to think of a plan, or some way to defeat the Olympians. His first plan to awaken Kronos had failed and the gods knew that. They would be on his trail in a matter of seconds so he had chosen the only place to hide in where they would never guess: Olympus.

He was disguised by the Mist and a number of dark magic charms making him look like just another Immortal or minor god. Soon, though, the magic would wear off and the gods would be on him in seconds. There would be no mercy for a traitor no matter how much he pled his innocence.

He had to think of a way of escape but plans failed him. Wanting to calm himself down, he had decided to go to the Royal Library and see if there was not a book or something that would provide him with a back up plan. So it was that he found himself hiding behind one of the massive pillars while none other than Percy Jackson argued with Athena herself.

It was a most amusing scene but ended totally unexpectedly as Athena snogged Percy senseless. He had certainly not expected that, nor had he expected the kiss to be comforting as well, at least an attempted form of comfort. When his senses had recovered, his mind wandered back swiftly to the reason why Percy was distraught and the gears began to turn in his head.

A door slammed hard nearby and he glanced up just in time to see Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, storm through them with an angry appearance. Luke smirked, barely able to contain his glee and rubbed his hands together in eagerness.

_Revenge will be sweet,_ He thought to himself. _Now all that needs to be done is research a way to kidnap an Olympian..._

His thoughts trailed off while he waited for Percy and Athena to finish making out. Whoever knew that the goddess of wisdom was kinky? Luke shuddered. It was always the brainy ones! Heaving a sigh and shaking his head in disgust, he turned his thoughts hurriedly to forming a plan of attack.

X~X~X~X~X

Artemis was furious.

Percy Jackson had just betrayed her like she always feared a man would. It was not really his fault, but her wrath would not let her see that. A small part of her was nagging her to see reason but she would not listen to it.

She _could_ not.

Arrows with flames burning at their tips sped out of her bow like lightning bolts towards a target a good distance away as she struggled to get all of her anger out of her system.

She needed a clear head in order to think up a plan of revenge against that spawn of Poseidon whom she had almost placed her trust and hope within. It had to be cruel and fitting, something perfect for that slimy little git who turned on her.

Much to her annoyance, all the arrows missed sending the grass beside the target into a burst of flames as the arrows landed on the ground. The whole valley where she was practicing was ablaze in patches but Artemis didn't care. Nor did she worry about the sonic booms of thunder that threatened to blast her ear drums to pieces.

The sky was pitch black with no stars or moon, only the fire lit up the countryside. Fork lightning erupted from the cloudburst and struck the very ground near where she stood but Artemis paid it no head, likewise she failed to acknowledge more lightning that blasted holes in the ground making meteorites look like mothballs.

All around her, chaos had a field day as she ignored the anger of Zeus and Poseidon who quarrelled with each other. Ares was also amongst them and a few other gods were present. The eerie darkness from the holes in the ground told her that Hades was also present, so they were likely speaking of the stolen weapons and her as well wondering what the devil was going on with her.

Artemis rarely used her powers to such an exhausting extent and that she could keep this up ignoring her Huntresses and her agony made everyone all the more concerned. She hoped they had found out on how to kill Percy, if she didn't get to him first. She still needed a clear head. Otherwise, she would be too dull to enjoy her vengeance. Suddenly, an arrow struck the straw target which exploded into flames mirroring an atom bomb ten times the size of Hiroshima.

Artemis smirked as she saw the glory of her destruction and basked in the might of her power that burst into being not more than ten meters away from her. She could feel the sheer heat roll against her and felt sweat drip down her back and shoulders. She felt...fear. Wait... What? Artemis was the goddess of the hunt. She had sworn off boys and killed more than her fair share of gods and monsters in the process. She never felt fear! What was wrong with her?

But it was true.

Like a sharp icicle, a cold hand of fear clutched her heart making her feel week and afraid. She tried to unleash some of her powers to calm herself down but they failed her. Nothing but an alarming sizzle resulted from her attempt and that's when Artemis broke out into panic mode. Her bloodshot eyes darted about and it was only then did she notice that she was being watched, by a tall and muscular dark figure in a mist-shrouded cloak.

"Percy?" Artemis' distraught and confused mind called out. "Is that you? Why are you doing this?"

An evil cackle emanated from the figure sending chills down Artemis' spine. From her short time with Percy and all the others had said of him, she knew Percy did not cackle. So who did? Who had come here? Suddenly, a name leapt unbidden to her lips and she nearly spat it out in disgust although she did not know why.

"Luke!" She exclaimed, feeling a strange mixture of hatred and dread well up within her.

"Ah," The figure drawled. "You found me out. But no matter, that was my intention. You see, what all you stupid Olympians could not figure out was who stole those icons of the gods."

"It was you!" Artemis realised, putting the pieces together.

"Yes," Luke admitted. "It was originally meant to be Percy and he was going to go on a quest with Grover and Annabeth Chase. My confident would sneak the icons onto his body while he headed off to confront Hades about the weapons, unknowingly putting them into the hands of your father's enemies confirming his suspicions of Poseidon's treachery. This would cause world war three and a certain...patron of mine would greatly benefit from this resulting in his awakening and rule. A golden age would have followed and I would rule right under him as well as reap my revenge against you gods."

"You...you traitor!" Artemis spat out, realising her hatred of Luke.

Her godly senses had been warning her of his involvement in the plot.

"Why are you telling me this?" She demanded, giving herself a mental shake and readying her weapon.

"Because my plan didn't work," Luke growled, his hands clenched. "That stupid brat swore the wrong oath and became the Royal Consort. Now the war is averted and the gods will realise what really happened in a matter of minutes. They are already coming to the conclusions. It doesn't help any that Athena is there as well."

"So?" Artemis asked incredulously, wondering what in Tartarus he was up to.

If she could stall for just a little longer...

"So I came up with Plan B relatively fast," Luke grinned, earning a shudder from the goddess before him. "It seemed like the fates were with me for I happened to overhear the most enlightening conversation between Percy and Athena."

Recognition dawned in Artemis' eyes.

"What were they saying?" She asked, deadpanned.

Luke smirked. "Poor Percy was only asking the goddess of wisdom on the right way to court you after getting permission from Apollo."

"He what?" Artemis choked out.

"Yes," Luke sighed woefully. "The poor idiot even asked Aphrodite on advice. She predicted a tragic demise and said that you two were lovers doomed. At least she got something right."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked sharply, taking a wary step back.

"I'm afraid I must fulfil her prophecy," Luke explained as if it was obvious.

Artemis' heart nearly stopped. "What?"

"I'm afraid I have to kidnap you to bring the Olympians to their knees and get revenge on Percy Jackson," Luke said sadly. "A shame really, as you two would have made a splendid couple."

"Don't kid yourself, fool," Artemis spat. "I am the Goddess of the Hunt and have slain monsters and gods alike who tried to abduct me, not to mention the countless mortals who were far better trained than you."

"I'm afraid you're wrong there," Luke chuckled.

"How so?" Artemis asked, feeling a quiver of dread in her stomach.

"After performing a quick ritual," Luke said. "I sucked out all of your power by your target practice. That atomic bomb was really quite impressive. So yes, your powers are gone."

"No!" A voice shouted.

Both goddess and demigod whirled around only to see Percy Jackson and all of the Olympians at the foot of the hill. Percy's eyes were blazing and he wielded a trident in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Touch her and I'll kill you!" Percy growled.

Luke smirked.

"Ah, young love!" He drawled. "While it would have been nice to partake in one last sword fight, I'm afraid I really must depart. I have far more pressing matters to attend to. Ta-ta!"

Then before anyone could quite react, he snapped his fingers and Artemis was sucked right into a small urn that appeared in his hand. Giving them a cheery wave, he vanished into a puff of black smoke leaving a crowd of stumped and gobsmacked Olympians in his wake.

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N:** So there you have it! The chapter is finally finished and about two or three more remain. I realise Luke is a little out of the question but he's a bit mad with revenge and jealousy and all that stuff. Also, the gods and goddesses failed to react because Luke had cast a powerful spell (somehow after researching in the Olympian Library) that would draw everyone's attention to him but prevent them from attacking him. Well, that's about it for this A/N aside from the reminder that more is on it's way...

...So stay tuned!


End file.
